


Can You Come Pick Me Up?

by BloodyRedQueen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, One-Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Short, Sorry guys, Tony Stark Has A Heart, short fic, tony to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRedQueen/pseuds/BloodyRedQueen
Summary: Tony gets a call in the middle of the night. Peter needs help.





	Can You Come Pick Me Up?

Tony was barely awake when he told FRIDAY to put the call on speaker phone in his room. Pepper was gone on some kind of contract negotiation in China, and the bed was cold where she normally slept. 

"Whazzup?" He slurred into the dark room, vaguely hoping the rooms phone speakers would pick it up. 

"Mr. Stark?" 

His protege sounded slightly surprised to be on the phone, despite being the one to initiate the call. Tony rubbed a hand over his face and tried to muster up an acceptable awake-voice. 

"What's up kid?"

"Can- can you pick me up? Normally- you know I wouldn't ask it's just- you know- I just-" 

"Get to the point Parker" 

"I think he's coming back soon, I uh- can you just pick me up?" 

Adrenaline flooded Tony's veins like ice water. Dread pooled in his gut. 

"Who's coming back, Peter?" 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Tony was already putting on a shirt and calling the suit to assemble on him. The call automatically transferred to the suit. 

"Who's. Coming. Back. Peter?" 

The kid coughed on the other line, it sounded wet and painful. 

"I can't- I don't feel too good."

His voice sounded weaker now. The secret, second tracker in his suit showed that he was in the warehouse district. A building that had burned down a few years ago in some kind of lab explosion. 

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?" A deeper voice boomed down the line, and Tony's stomach dropped more than he'd thought it could. 

"Please come pick me u-" the line cut off there. 

Tony made it to the warehouse faster than he'd thought possible, and when he busted in he knew what he saw would give him nightmares for years to come. 

His kid was restrained, spread eagle, to some kind of table that was tilted diagonally. His mask was off, and his face was scrunched up in pain and sweat. There was some kind of contraption covering the kids ears and mouth. On the ground under him was a large puddle of blood. Standing over him was some kind of.... man? Thing? 

The guy was short and squat, but on his back was some kind of metal contraption melded into his skin, with eight tentacles squirming around at his sides. One was wielding a scalpel, another some gauze, and so on. 

The guy whirled around and faced Tony when he flew in. Tony didn't spare an extra thought firing a blaster at the guy, and once he was down for the count Tony rushed to the kids side. 

His eyes were still screwed shut, and his suit was cut open in various places on his person. The worst was where it looked like muscle had been harvested from his forearm. 

"Peter?" 

He wasn't responding, and Tony's hands hovered over his body, trying to find a spot to comfort him. He finally settled on the kids shoulder, but instantly regretted it when the kid violently flinched away. Peters whole body recoiled at the contact and Tony ripped his hand away in shock. 

The sound of blood as it continued to drip down made Tony ill. Tony tried prying at the restraints on the kids arms and legs but they didn't give. 

"I'm gonna get you out of here" He said, even if Peter couldn't quite hear him. 

"Okay, Stark, first things first." 

He inspected whatever it was on Peters ears. There were a couple of different switches and buttons on it and he glared at them. Then he blindly pressed one of the buttons. 

Almost immediately Peters body convulsed, arching up and off the table. The kid writhed in agony, and Tony could hear muffled cries coming from behind his mouth.

"Okay, okay, okay, different button, different button." 

Tony smacked the button next to the other one and the kid went completely slack. His eyes shot open and searched blindly into the warehouse. A keening cry came from the back of his throat and he tried shaking his head away from the muffs. 

"Okay, alright okay, next button"

Tony hit another button and the metal muffs fell to the floor. 

"Peter? Peter can you hear me?" 

Peters eyes met his and Tony couldn't help but notice the tracks on his face where tears had been rolling. His whole body went slack with relief. 

Behind the gag was a muffled "Tony?!" That Stark could barely make out. 

"Yeah, it's me, kid" 

Peters eyes were glassy and roamed across Tony's face and then back through the warehouse. He tried to say something else, but it was inaudible behind the metal gag. 

"Whoa there, okay, let's just take care of that now" 

Tony leaned down to look at the metal gag and tried to ignore the way Peters terrified eyes followed him. 

There were another few buttons on it but Tony didn't want to hit any of them in case they hurt Peter too. He looked at the gag, then at Peter, and gently crushed the metal band holding it against the kids head. Then he carefully pulled it out of the kids mouth and tried not to gag at the gob of blood and spit that followed. 

"Get.... away-" 

"What?" 

Peter heaved a breath into his lungs and scanned his eyes where Tony was standing.

"Danger. Go." 

"There's no danger, kid, I'm here."

Peter was gulping down air and Tony put a hand against the side of the kids head to comfort him. 

"He's- hell come back, Mr. Stark- you need to- leave" 

Peter was on something, Tony just didn't know what. With the way his words were slurring, the shaking, the unfocused eyes, it could be anything. 

Tony heaved a sigh and clipped at the metal binds holding the kid down, but Peter didn't so much as move. 

"It's just you and me now, Underoos. Just us. No one else is coming, you're safe."

Peter didn't even react, and Tony didn't waste any more time before scooping him up and flying away. 

Local police could deal with what they'd left behind.

.….......................…………...................................................................................................................................................................

Peter woke up a day later, simultaneously groggy and alert. 

"Where 'm I?" 

Tony sat up straight from where he'd been slouching in the chair, clutching the kids hand.

"Peter? Hey there, you're upstate, at the compound."

Peters eyes wandered over to Tony's, and he squeezed Tony's hand. 

"You- you came for me"

Tony's heart clenched, and he cursed himself for getting so attached to some ridiculous teenager. 

"Yeah, Peter, I got you."

 

The kids eyes closed again, this time into a deeper sleep, and the clawing panic that had taken root in Tony's chest calmed for the first time in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I still haven't finished my other fics. Sorry guys. But if you haven't read them definitely give them a shot, they're longer and have more whump. 
> 
> Also sorry, for most things that I say and do.
> 
> Please please comment, they give me life.


End file.
